The present invention concerns an electric current generator operated by the energy of rivers, brooks, water flows and the like.
It is already well known that the exploitation of hydroelectric energy represents the most ecologic solution to the energy problem as it is not polluting. Until now, this exploitation has been practiced only where there has been a considerable water drop and where the potential energy is transformed into kinetic energy for operating alternators, generators and similar.
It is the aim of the present invention to exploit the energy of great water masses in motion, with slight slopes as it occurs in most water flows, and carrying more than two cubic meters per second.